


moments

by cowswithsocks



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Don't Even Know, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-14 15:23:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9189179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowswithsocks/pseuds/cowswithsocks
Summary: random short writing of times with team machine but mostly shoot





	1. you thought you were dying

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know this one is really short and kinda funny

They finished a number that ran to Hanover, Virginia. Shaw was particularly quiet about this one when they got to Hanover County. The Machine buzzed in Root’s earpiece that this was where the car crashed and Shaw’s father died. It was late and it was a five hour drive and it couldn’t get worse. It was pouring rain and it was hard to see. Shaw must’ve fallen asleep at some point because there was soft snores once in awhile. The Machine whispered what happened on the night of the car crash. She got to the part of where they called her mother.  
“What’s her mother like” Root urged but the Machine didn’t respond so Root huffed.  
“Stop” Shaw gasped. Root slammed on the breaks and they almost flew forward. That’s why The Machine stopped talking because Shaw was awake.  
“Jesus Shaw we could of cras-” Root began but shut her mouth quickly.  
“We were driving for hours and it was raining and we were drifting and then suddenly I saw the light.” Shaw murmured before leaning back in the seat. Root glanced over at her, heart going a mile a minute.  
“You… you thought you were dying?” Root implied  
“No, I saw the McDonald’s sign at the rest stop” Shaw glanced back at her with her usual stoic face “I may hate that place but I’m fucking starving”  
Root shook her head as a smile danced on her lips and she looked behind them and started backing up. Pulling into the rest stop and driving to the drive thru. Rolling down the window a voice welcomed them.  
“Uh one of everything” Shaw started but Root cut her off.  
“Please ignore my…” Root glanced at Shaw “Daughter”  
Shaw gave her a ‘seriously’ look and Root smiled with a shrug in her shoulders. After ordering and getting their food they settled in the parking lot and Shaw downed her food quickly. Root sipped at her tea while glancing at Shaw scarf down even more food. The Machine came through Shaw’s phone ‘There’s a hotel 3 miles from here I believe you should both get sleep’  
“Sleep… sounds nice” Shaw huffed. Root pulls out of the parking lot and they’re on their way.


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You make me angry” Shaw starts before pushing Root back down on the trampoline as she straddles her hips as she takes another long swig of beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something close to this happened in my past  
> hope you enjoy  
> college au thingy

Zoe Morgan decided to have a party, 3rd year of college just ended and everyone was celebrating in some way before vacation. Sameen said why the hell not and Joss tagged along because John and Finch were going as well. Shaw threw on some black skinny jeans and a red and white shirt that was a little see through. One thing she didn’t expect was to see so many people but then why the hell not everyone knew Zoe. Although Root’s nerd gang was there which she thought they would be off hacking the pentagon or something, instead they were playing some nerd game like guitar hero (although Shaw actually liked the game).

“Well look who made it” Zoe rushes over to Shaw dodging people dancing. Zoe closes the door behind Shaw and Joss as they stepped further in. The house was dim with Christmas lights that were multi-color hanging up and hanging from the catwalk upstairs. Music was booming through the house and people were drunk and others were failing at dancing. 

“You think I wouldn’t make it to a party, you said there’s steak and alcohol shit I’m gonna make it” Shaw smirks and nudges Zoe a little as she walks off heading towards the countertop to grab a beer. Avoiding drunk people who didn’t know how to hold their alcohol she grabbed a beer just to turn around to be met with that oh so familiar face, Root. She was wearing black skinny jeans and her usual black shirt and black leather jacket.

“Didn’t know you would make it, sweetie” Root towers over her trapping Shaw against the counter as she puts her hands on either side of the Persian.

“Root…” Shaw whispered looking around to see if anyone saw what was happening. Zoe leaned up on the counter beside the trapped Persian with a drunk grin on. 

“The backyard is open for you two only, Zoe wanted me to let you guys know” Joss winked and walked away before Shaw could say anything.

“Hear that sweetie the backyard is all to ourselves” Root winks walking to the doors leading outback and away from the party. Shaw takes a huge swig from her beer before grabbing another one and walking outback, kicking the door shut as her eyes adjust to the night sky. Root was laying on the trampoline with her arms tucked underneath her head gazing at the stars.

Shaw walked over to the trampoline and kicking her shoes off and climbing on top. Root glanced at her before sitting up. Shaw tossed her now empty beer bottle on the ground before starting to down the other one. Root just stared at her in awe as she finished drinking half of it.

“You make me angry” Shaw starts before pushing Root back down on the trampoline as she straddles her hips as she takes another long swig of beer. Shaw rocks her hips a little bringing the beer bottle to her lips again before downing the rest of it and tossing it in the grass with a soft thud. Root lets out small gasps at the movements.

“Have you ever wanted to hate someone” Shaw murmurs putting her hands on either side of Root’s head as her face hovers over Root’s a few inches. “I can’t hate you, your’e so addicting, I’m comfortable around you, I want to hate you but I can’t” Shaw just stares down at Root admiring the beauty, her long silky hair shining from the moon light as it’s sprawled out on the trampoline. Root’s blushing really hard and Shaw starts grinding a little harder. Root gasps and tries not to put her hands in the back pockets of Shaw’s pants and force her down harder. 

“Can I kiss you” Shaw whispers leaning a little closer to Root’s face as she stares at her lips. Root can’t get any words out because fuck she was breathless already. Root starts to nod but sits up on her elbows and kisses Shaw. Moaning into the kiss Shaw puts her hands on Root’s cheeks pulling her closer. Shaw caress Root’s bottom lip asking for permission. Heat pooled between Root’s legs as Shaw bit down on her lower lip. Their tongues danced together in a slow kiss. Root pulled Shaw down closer, deepening the kiss as Root falls back onto the trampoline taking Shaw with her. Bucking her hips into Shaw’s, letting a moan slip out... the backdoor slammed open and the music came blasting out.

“Get a room” John’s voice interrupts them with a chuckle. They separate quickly and Shaw roll’s off of Root looking away with a slight blush on her cheeks. 

“Road trip for the summer who's in” John raises a glass of beer before shutting the door behind him. Shaw pushes Root’s shoulder before falling back onto the trampoline rolling over on her side to face Root before pulling her in for another intense kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> next one will be longer


End file.
